metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Metroid (game)
'' Metroid '' was released for the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) in the US and the Famicom Disk System in 1986 to start off the now massive Metroid franchise. The game's plot was taken and updated in the 2004 Gameboy Advance game Metroid: Zero Mission. = General Information = Produced by Gunpei Yokoi, directed by Yoshio Sakamoto, it is the first game in the Metroid franchise. = Storyline & Plot = At the evolution of the Cosmos, year 2000, the leaders of multiple planets team together and form the Galactic Federation so that they may create a fair universe in best interest of the growth of the people. Under the rule of the Galactic Federation, planets began to associaate themselves with new colonies, races, and planets alike. Societies grew, discovering new types of transportation, weaponry, and other things to the advantage of the people. Soon, the planet Earth came in contact with these planets, and began to associate with the advancement of technology and growth. Eventually, devious Space Pirates turned up and attacked transport and cargo ships, thus forcing the Galactic Federation to create a defense force known as the Federal Police. Unfortunately, the Space Pirates were extremely difficult to battle due to limitations, and because of this, the Federation began recruiting talented, well-paid individuals who hunted the Space Pirates with extremely high tech. weaponry. These individuals were known as Space Hunters and Bounty Hunters. Years pass, and it comes to 20X5. Word comes to the Galactic Federation that a research transport containing an unknown and possibly hazardous lifeform from the lifeless planet SR388 was attacked and looted by the Zebesian Space Pirates. There was limited information on this mysterious lifeform, although the research that they did have concluded that if it was exposed to beta rays for 24 hours or more it would multiply. Researchers believed that this organism was the destruction of SR388. Scientists worry that the Space Pirates may discover the ways of multiplying this specimen and using it as a weapon, the Galactic Federation shares their worry. Frantically, the Federation sent out search teams, who thereafter discovered the Space Pirate base deep within the Planet Zebes. Unfortunately, no forces that the Galactic Federation had could take out or even hinder the bases defenses. The Federation decided that they had no choice but to take out the Mother Brain, or main leader of the Zebesian Space Pirates. They knew how difficult an operation this would turn out to be, due to the general makeup of the maze-like environment of Planet Zebes. The Galactic Federation selects their best man, or woman actually, to go infiltrate the Space Pirate base and destroy the Mother Brain. Listings Areas * Brinstar * Norfair * Kraid's Lair * Ridley's Lair * Tourian Enemies/Bosses Enemies * Dragon/Draken * Fake Kraid * Gamet * Geega * Geemer * Geruta * Holtz * Mella * Mellow * Metroid * Multiviola * Nova * Reo * Rinka * Ripper * Side Hopper * Skree * Squeept * Viola * Waver * Zebbo * Zeb * Zebetite * Zeela * Zoomer Bosses * Kraid * Ridley * Mother Brain Items/Weapons * Morph Ball * Missile * Long Beam * Energy Tank * Morph Ball Bombs * Ice Beam * High Jump Boots * Varia Suit * Screw Attack * Wave Beam Category:Games